Shattered With Nothing Left To Say
by Villians aren't always evil
Summary: Edward never came back in NM.She was left broken and alone.Jacob isn't there for her.Will she ever come from her catotonic state?Who is this mysterious new boy with the bloodred eyes? Co-Written with La Cantante.Better than it sounds.Please give it a shot
1. The Bonfire

**NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT TRUE, I OWN NO PART OF TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**BPOV**

I sat there thinking about _him. I_t had been 6 months since _he_ had left me. I still couldn't bring myself to say _his _name. It was still too painful. I found I couldn't speak_ his_ name, even to myself. I just kept replaying_ his_ words over and over in my head.

"_I will always love you in a way. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I want to make this a clean break. It will be as if I never existed" He_ had existed and when _he_ left, _he_ took every bit of me with _him_. It tore me to shreds inside. I had thought _he_ loved me, but I was wrong. To _him_ I was just another human. The more I thought, the bigger the hole in my chest began to open up. I quickly wrapped my arms around my torso in an attempt to stop the pain that ran deep into my heart. Just when I thought I was about to crumble the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Hey Bells, it's Jake."

"Oh, hey Jake, What's up? I've missed you", I said. It was good to hear his voice. If it wasn't for him I don't know what I would do. He was there for me when _he _left .He now took the place _he_ left behind. We had started dating 3 months after _he_ left me. I hadn't seen him a lot lately on account of him being out with the pack looking for Victoria.

"I've missed you too Bells. I was calling to tell you that tonight we are having a bonfire down on First Beach. You wanna come, the whole pack is gonna be there. Please?" He asked in a pleading truth was that I would go anywhere with him as long as I got to spend time with him.

"Of course! You didn't even have to ask." I said happily. I desperately needed something to keep my mind occupied. The bonfire would be perfect.

"Great! I'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up."

"I'll be waiting for you. Bye"

"Bye Bells", and with that he hung up the phone.

I sat there for a minute or two thinking how lucky I was to find someone who was there to pick up the broken pieces of me that _he_ had left scattered in_ his_ path like the debris after a storm. I woke out of my daydream to hear 3 knocks at the door quick and impatient, so much like Jake himself. After I bounced out my room and tripped my way down the stairs.

Jacob was already in the doorway waiting. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before gently taking my arm and guiding me to the driveway where his Rabbit was sitting. I looked down and heard the engine start. When I looked up again, I was surprised to find we were already there. Surely Jacob didn't drive that fast. I looked at him with the question on the tip of my tongue. Before I could ask though he beat me to it.

"I just wanted to get here early to help the pack get the firewood and make sure Paul and Quil don't scarf all the hot dogs before the rest of the pack gets here."

I thought about that and decided yeah; maybe it was a good idea to get here early.

"And," he added with a smirk, "I wanted to see how fast the Rabbit could go with the adjustments I made earlier."

I just nodded and looked down again to see my arm had wrapped around my chest. Jacob's driving had reminded me painfully how _he _had used to drive.

Jacob noticed.

"I could drive you home if you don't feel up to it yet. I mean, you don't have to…"

I shook my head and cut him off before he could continue.

"No," I told him taking his hand, "as long as I'm with you I can take it."

He kissed my hand before I hopped out and walked over to Emily who was sitting by Sam looking happy and content. A few minutes later, the rest of the pack showed up and Sam started the small grill while Jacob lit the fire, his chin length black hair shining where the light from the fire reflected.

The bonfire at First Beach had begun.

Apparently the word had spread about the bonfire and the werewolves weren't the only ones gorging themselves on food. When Sam remarked on this, Quil jumped up and said he was going to get some more wood. I grinned when I saw he moved a little faster than usual running into the woods. Luckily, the pack knew almost everyone there so there was no need to worry about the wild partying that accompanied some of the other bonfires held at the white sanded beach.

When Quil got back from the woods, I noticed the rest of the pack was sitting around the fire with their imprints: Quil and little Claire, Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim.

I noticed Jake looking around at the pairs, then looked down at me wrapped in his arms about to doze off. He bent down to press his lips softly against mine. As always they were warm and soft and very gentle. We heard our names being called and we broke apart to see who it was.

"All right you to love birds break it up I want you to meet someone." Kim, Jared's imprint, said walking over with someone else.

"Kay", Jacob and I said in unison, standing up to go meet Kim and the person with her.

"This is my friend Kylie Umber. Kylie, this is Jake, and his girlfriend Bella. "Said Kim introducing us to the girl to her left. She was about my height and slim with dark russet skin and rosy cheeks. She had black hair midway down her back. She was very beautiful. To me it was like standing next to Rosalie all over again. Standing next to her made me look like a plain Jane.

"It's nice to meet you Kylie." I said.

I looked a Jacob. He had a glazed over look in his eyes staring open mouthed at her. It worried me a little. He looked at her as though he could never look away from her beauty again. I looked again at her to see she was looking at him in the exact same way. I was starting to get scared.

Did he just imprint? He couldn't, could he?

**A/N:**

**THIS WAS CO-WRITTEN WITH ****LA CANTANTE.**

**HOW DID WE DO? WE ARE OPEN TO COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS/AND IDEAS. WE WOULD LIKE ATLEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANKS.**

**SUICIDALXNIGHTMARE**


	2. Imprint

**JPOV**

_Wow! Just wow! _

Was all I could think as I stared at Kylie Umber. Her brown eyes met mine and she stopped. It was as if nothing else in this world mattered but us two, right then and there. I felt a slight poke in my torso and looked down to see Bella looking up at me, her eyes glazed with tears.

Then the battle began in my head.

_No Jake no! _

_You promised Bella!_

_Fight it Jacob Black!_

_If I fight it, I will lose it._

_And when I lose it, it will only hurt Bella more when I leave her._

_No leaving Jake!_

_You will not leave her._

_But I have to._

_There's no point in fighting a losing battle. _

With that I made my decision. I turned to Bella and smiled.

"Come take a walk with me Bells." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. We walked into the woods of La Push and I stopped.

"Bella we need to talk." I said squeezing her hand gently. She looked up at me, a tear sliding down her face.

"Okay" she replied weakly as if she knew what was to happen next.

"Bells… I… I… I imprinted. I'm sorry but it would be best if we ended it here." I replied with no expression in my voice. I felt her let go of my hand.

"Leave me." I heard Bella whisper.

"Bells I'm really-,"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed in my face.

"Isabella-,"

"Go Jake, Leave me alone! I hate you, I hate her, I hate Edward!" she broke down crying right there. I tried to touch her but she screamed really loud. So I left her there in the woods, crying. As I walked back to the bonfire, I remembered why she had this look of recognition in her eyes. Sam had told me that they had found her in the woods after the leech left.

_I feel like a total ass now._

But as I entered the space where everyone else was, and met Kylie's eyes, nothing else mattered anymore.

"Jake, what happened? Where is Bella?" Embry's concerned voice rang through all the others.

"What? Who?" I couldn't remember anything as I stared into those beautiful brown eyes and-

"Isabella Swan, your _girlfriend_." Embry scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know a Bella, sorry." I responded blankly, still staring at Kylie, who was staring back. All of the sudden, I was on the ground with Paul standing over me, his face contorted in anger.

"Hey Jake! Why don't you stop acting like a man whore and start paying attention to Bella. Wait where is Bella?"

"Bella? Bella! Oh damn, she's in the forest!" I exclaimed, finally remembering what I had wanted to forget what happened a few moments prior.

"What the hell do you mean in the-," Embry didn't get to finish because Sam came out of the forest carrying Bella bridal style. Emily stood up quickly and rushed over to where Sam was.

"Bella! Are you alright? What happened?" Emily asked worriedly, feeling Bella's head to make sure she wasn't sick.

"First Edward, now Jacob. I don't wanna live anymore." Bella mumbled over and over again. Emily turned to me, an angered expression on her face.

"What. Does. She. Mean. Now. Jacob!" she hissed through gritted teeth. I cringed away from her voice.

"I maybe, kinda sorta, possibly, broke up with her." I mumbled, looking down at the sand. I felt a fist collide with my face and looked up to see Embry standing in front of me, and boy he looked pissed.

"Jacob Black! How dare you do that to Bella?!" His fist collided with my face for a second time. I could see he was trying to keep from bursting into his wolf form, just like I, but we managed to keep it together. Instead, I tackled Embry, my fist making contact with his face. We rolled around hitting each other.

"Damn it boys stop it now!" Sam commanded in a booming voice, pulling Embry and I up by our hair. We ceased trying to kill each other. I realized two people were missing.

"Where's Bells and Emily?"

"Oh now you care about Bella?" Embry said glaring at me.

"Emily took Bella home. She told Em she wanted to be anywhere else but here." Sam responded, letting go of mine and Embry's shirts.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!!!!!**

**The longer the review, the longer the next chapter.**

**Show some love!!**

**suicidalxnightmare**


	3. Heartbroken

**B Pov **

"Come take a walk with me Bells." Jake grabbed my hand and we walked into the woods. All that was running through my head was that this sounded very very familiar. When we stopped, Jake turned towards me

"Bella, we need to talk." He said, squeezing my hand ever so gently. I felt a tear slide down my face. I knew what he was going to say.

"Okay." I replied weakly. Now I could feel the hole itching to rip back open and tear me to shreds.

"Bells… I… I… I imprinted. I'm sorry but it would be best if we ended it here. It would be better for both of us if this was a clean break." Those words sounded all too familiar. His voice was expressionless as he told me this. I slipped my hand away from his.

"Leave me." I whispered because if I didn't he would hear the weakness in my voice.

"Bells, I'm really-," I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed up at him, letting my anger take over for the time being.

"Isabella-,"

"Go Jake, Leave me alone! I hate you, I hate her, I hate Edward!" I screamed and then broke down crying. He tried to touch me but I just screamed. After a moment, I heard the rustle of the leaves as he retreated back to the bonfire. That was all it took, the stitches in my heart busted and the hole came back, stronger and more powerful that before.

"First Edward, then Jacob. I don't wanna live anymore." I said out loud over and over and over again. I lay on the ground and kept repeating that line to myself. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming towards me in the autumn leaves. I looked up to see Sam looking down at me, a shocked and worried expression on his face.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay honey?!" Sam scooped me up into his warm embrace and started walking towards the bonfire.

"First Edward, Now Jacob. I don't wanna live anymore." I repeated again. All of the sudden I heard voices screaming. I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to see Jacob Black. And I sure didn't want to see the girl who turned my world upside down. A cool hand touched my head.

"Bella! Are you alright? What happened?" Emily's worried voice sounded through my thoughts, which were nothing but images of how I could get this pain in my heart to go away.

"First Edward, now Jacob. I don't wanna live anymore." I mumbled still. I felt her hand leave my face and opened my eyes to see Emily sauntering over Jake, an angered expression on her face.

"What. Does. She. Mean. Now. Jacob!" she hissed through gritted teeth. I saw him cringe away from her voice.

"I kinda, maybe, sorta, possibly might have broken up with her." He mumbled as Sam put me down. I immediately felt my legs give out beneath me but Emily's tiny arms caught me.

"Bella, sweetheart? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I just just wanna b-be any where b-but here right n-now Em." I responded brokenly.

"Okay Bella I'll take you home." She tried to soothe me as she led me toward her little Saturn station wagon.

"Em..ily. don't you ta…ke m-me home right now!" I demanded blankly. I could feel the waves of darkness wash over me as the rip in my heart grew to an unfathomable level.

"Honey, we have to so that you can go to sleep and have rational thoughts when you wake up."

"NO! I don't want Charlie to see me like this." I responded weakly. She didn't let me argue anymore. She took me by the arm and put me in the car. Once at my house, she led me to the door and opened it.

"Charlie! It's Emily. You might wanna come in here." She called. I vaguely heard Charlie quickly making his way into the small foyer.

"Emily! What's wrong? Where's Jake? Why didn't he bring Bells home- Oh Bells, baby! What's wrong?" Charlie rambled, looking at me worriedly.

"Charlie, Jake broke up with Bella and left her in the woods. Sam went and got her. I'm so, so sorry." Emily apologized. I watched a look of horror and anger cross Charlie's face as he realized the similarity of the situation to another previous one.

"He left her in the WOODS!" and the screaming began, only I was too out of it to know what was being said. After a moment the darkness finally enveloped me and I fell into the dark oblivion of depression.

**A/N:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**5 REVIEWS AND I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**I WILL COUNT LONG REVIEWS AS 2.**

**SUICIDALXNIGHTMARE**


End file.
